


Sexual Selection

by theothardus



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 503 Day | Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell Day, F/M, Human Biology, Making Love, Reunions, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theothardus/pseuds/theothardus
Summary: The scientist in him chalked it up to sexual selection. The Darwinian notion, a cousin of natural selection, which tells him that in order to survive and reproduce, he needs to find a mate with favorable secondary sex characteristics.





	Sexual Selection

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a belated 503 day fic, LOL. Wish I had made it on time but I take my sweet time writing sometimes.

She awoke softly. Baby whistles thrummed at her eardrum. In limbo between her dream state and the real world, she wanted to smile. What beautiful music, she thought. Whoever was making it must have been happy to be alive.

The air smelled nice. Like fresh cut grass, or half-bloomed flowers dotted with drops of dew. She barely made out the faint buzz of flying insects hovering over them.

A chill slipped between the cracks of the balcony doors. It hit her face and made her toes curl back under the blanket.

Those baby whistles. They were birds—no, little chicks. There was a mama too, though she wasn’t as noisy. Maybe it was feeding time, or maybe they were just excited to be born.

She sighed, satisfied to be out of her dream and back to the real world, too. She could tell from the gentle blue light that it was still dusk, so she could stay in bed for a bit longer. After a few auto mail rush orders, she earned it.

She felt herself slowly sinking back into sleep.

Something seemed off, keeping her from slipping out of full consciousness. She could have sworn she felt the mattress dip behind her. Drowsily, she didn’t think much about the large hand that slid over her waist, rubbing the cloth into her skin.

A warm gust replaced the chill in her ear in the form of a whisper, “ _Winry_.”

“Mmm,” she answered, yet to process what was happening.

“ _Winry... you awake?_ ”

His voice.

She turned abruptly, nearly pulling a muscle in her neck in the process.

Between dim lighting and her crusted eyes, she could barely make out his face, but from the shadows that traced it, she knew it was him.

Regaining her voice, she whispered, “ _Ed!_ ”

He further wrapped his arm around her side, cradling her.

“Hi,” he said in a breath, sounding happy, but nervous.

Winry smiled back up at him. “Hi.”

Ed admitted to himself how pretty she looked, with her tousled bed hair and her peaceful expression.

“I thought you weren’t coming home for another week,” Winry uttered.

Ed shrugged. “Yeah, well, there wasn’t a whole lot left for me in South City, besides blistering heat and lousy border permits. Besides, I got sick of the hustle and bustle.”

She sneered, “You came back for the relaxed countryside?”

He was quick to correct, “And other things.”

As she stared, the corners of her lips tugged down.

“There’s not anything wrong with your leg, is there?”

She suddenly sounded more awake, as though she was preparing to grab a wrench at her bedside.

“No, not at all!” he was quick to reassure, raising a hand in the air.

She felt his metal leg wriggle against her.

“I swear! See? No funny sounds here,” he said, bending the knee joint to prove his point.

Winry’s eyebrows pinched together. To his relief, her face softened. With those round azure eyes, she gave him an endearing look.

“I missed you,” she said as she squeezed his bicep.

“Me too...” Ed lowered to kiss her cheek.

Winry’s heart fluttered. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight to her.

“You’re wearing my jacket,” he said into her ear.

“You never complained about it before,” she said.

“I’m not complaining, it’s—“ he started. “I. I like that you wear it.”

“Do you?” Her interest was piqued. “What do you like about it?”

“Eh...” Ed didn’t like that he had to elaborate. “I don’t know. That you wear it because it’s mine, you think of me, and all that...”

He continued, “...You look good in it, too... especially when you wear it like that...”

She couldn’t help but blush. She was braless, the lacy edges of her underwear peaking out from the hem of the white jacket. It was a comfortable way to sleep. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was excited he found it sexy.

In truth, Ed was fighting his sexual attraction for the woman. He had never felt so primal, never felt so driven by a hunger for anything beyond a hotel feast or alchemical knowledge.  He never had to face his sexuality before; he was so focused on his goals—Al’s body and the safety of his country—for so long. Sure, there were moments he was a teenage boy. Having curious thoughts about sex while he let his mind wander off from an alchemy book... thinking of Winry in guilty ways while he was recovering in North City... and recovering after the Promised Day, re-hashing the memory of Winry’s under-breasts, wondering what he would have seen if she just pulled her shirt up a half an inch more.

But he wasn’t comfortable with these feelings. The scientist in him chalked it up to sexual selection. The Darwinian notion, a cousin of natural selection, which tells him that in order to survive and reproduce, he needs to find a mate with favorable secondary sex characteristics. Wide hips, breasts, soft butt, pretty blue eyes...

The testosterone-driven man in him wanted to fuck her senseless. No amount of _On The Origin of Species_ could remedy that.

How does he go about communicating that to her, without looking like a creep or asshole? He put thought into this on the train ride home. He couldn’t settle for rubbing one out anymore. Of course that wasn’t the entire reason he came home, although it was the first week of spring—he grew up in a town surrounded by the narrative that it was time for animals to get it on, why couldn’t he too?

“Winry... W—“

Ed was cut off when she angled her head just right to capture his lips. Her mouth was soft. His was firm and warm.

Pinning her to the bed, his body was heavy, but she didn’t mind. His weight made her feel loved and protected. It filled the gaping void she has felt for the past weeks. After they got back from Xing in their post-wedding travels, Ed continued to take periodic trips for his research. She knew his journey wasn’t going to end because of their marriage; she didn’t want him to, because she knew it made him fulfilled. Still, every time he left, she hated to admit that her heart ached more than when he was in the military. Now that they were together, she missed him incredibly. She couldn’t stand getting so lovesick that she couldn’t stop sighing. It got even worse at night, when she was by herself in bed.

Their repeated kisses were small, chaste. They separated little by little to breathe. Ed was the one to take it further, pushing his face into hers, breathing hard out of his nose amidst a deep kiss. Winry grabbed at the lapels of his coat.

Hugging her tight, he restrained his hands to her back to keep from getting too grabby. Winry could tell he was being hesitant and cautious — it was sweet, because she knew he was trying to be a gentleman, but it was also frustrating because her body missed his in a very instinctual way.

She tried to communicate this through body language. Her pelvis pushed into his, her thighs pinching his sides. It took everything in him not to thrust back. He caught his breath against her neck, thinking about the warmth that pooled between her legs.

Winry managed to grab the shirt under his waistcoat and pull it out of its tucked position. The tips of her fingers barely grazed the trail of hair that disappeared into his pants. She lingered there, afraid to go any lower.

Ed was hard as a rock. He shifted uncomfortably... shifted into her hand.

His dick was in her hand.

He jerked away, hopefully quickly enough that she wouldn’t have recognized what happened. He also sputtered to distract her.

“W... Wi... Win. I need to get out of this coat, it’s hot...”

Ed sounded genuinely frustrated as he struggled out of his coat. He tossed it wherever, which would have annoyed Winry if she wasn’t thinking about his hard, sturdy co—

He flipped onto his back. Beside each other, the man and woman stared up at the ceiling, faces hot and flushed.

Winry didn’t know what came over her since she woke up. Maybe it was that she missed him so much, maybe it was a certain time of the month, or perhaps it was the scents of nectar and pollen in the air, but she was horny. Now that it was confirmed he wanted the same, her blue eyes twinkled.

She turned on her side and pressed her fingertips on the silver buttons of his waistcoat. “You should take this off.”

Ed’s nose grew pink.

She didn’t mean to sound so blunt. Winry back-tracked, “I-I mean since you’re hot. You can’t sleep like that.”

“Yeah,” he said, pulling at his collar.

She was right. The room was getting hotter by the minute. Although, despite the sleep deprivation on his overnight train, the last thing he wanted to do was sleep.

Ed sat up on the edge of the bed, undoing his buttons. He wasn’t sure if he was about to get laid, but his excitement for the possibility made his fingers tremble nonetheless.

Winry tried not to make her gaping at his muscular back obvious. As he stood, she turned away from him and onto her side. Winry bit her thumb nail. She must have been at a hormone-shifting stage of her menstrual cycle, because he was looking deliciously handsome to her.

Nearly catching his pants in his automail, he kicked them off his ankles in a hurry. He caught a glimpse of Winry. Though she was facing away, she looked seductive there, the perfect curvature of her body displayed as her hip poked out. He got an eyeful of her behind, barely covered by his jacket.

He wished he didn’t get a boner so damn easy around her; it gave him away instantly. He could feel the draft through his boxers as he leapt back into bed with the attractive blonde.

Winry was delighted as a strong arm wrapped around her midsection. She brushed her hand over his golden arm hair, smiling as he pulled her close, every muscle in his stomach and chest hard against her back.

She reached back to palm his cheek. It was smooth; he must have shaved before he got there.

He kissed the edge of her ear in response.

“We don’t have to sleep,” Winry spoke up with a weak voice. “We can do other things.”

“Like what?” Ed placed his lips where her hairline and neck met.

“Well...” Winry returned her hands to her lap, fiddling with her ring. “What married couples do...”

Finally. He had been waiting for her to give the go-ahead. He turned her slightly so he could look at her face.

With a mirthful grin, he teased, “Winry. Are you asking permission to have sex?”

He thought she would get angry at his teasing, but instead, her eyes glossed over with lust. She grabbed his hand and pushed it between her legs.

“Do you want to?” she asked, as though putting his hand there wasn’t convincing enough.

Her underwear didn’t make for much of a barrier. She was so wet that his fingers made an easy and accidental slip past the layer and between her folds.

Blood rushed to Ed’s cheeks and groin. She was unbearably slick on the outside, and inside, the pink core was succulent. He knew it was going to feel awesome once he was inside her.

“Hell yeah,” he choked out.

She laughed, “Ed!”

“What?”

He rolled over so he was on top. Leaning down to kiss her, he said against her lips, “I _love_ making love to you.”

She smiled into his kiss.

Ed moved to her neck, making her head tilt back and her blushed lips part.

They used to be awkward when their bodies tangled like this. Gradually, they learned how to drop their guards and enjoy each other.

Winry shivered under the touch of her husband. The tough skin of his palms, his body heat, the pheromones in his sweat—all which made her feel light-headed in the best way possible.

He took hold of the zipper of her jacket, tugging so fast that it got stuck a few times on the way down. He was hypnotized by the sight of her nipples as they appeared. He would have killed to see those perfect pink tips when sandwich crumbs were hanging out of his mouth.

As his fingers indented into her breasts, his thumbs pushed down on the nubs. Winry felt self-conscious of his open worship over them, especially as he molded and squished them together.

He noticed the look on her face and said, “These are awesome.”

She wanted to get on him about his lack of descriptives. She shifted uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact. “Awesome?”

Just as his teeth latched onto her nipple, he grunted, “Freakin’ awesome.”

Winry hiccuped out a small moan.

Reluctantly, his hands left her breasts to grab hold of her panties. He hooked his fingers around them and pulled. She squirmed out of them, holding tight to his shoulders. His warm hand disappeared to the sensitive spot between her legs.

His touch was soft, adventuring through the damp flesh to find her clitoris. He was far more familiar now with her female anatomy than he had been months before, only serving to boost his confidence. His finger rolled over the small nub, forcing a whine from Winry’s throat. The sound of her whispering his name fired him up. His finger pushed past the resistance of her vaginal opening. Winry’s eyes clenched tight, as did her femininity.  She felt his erected masculinity against her thigh, knowing he was itching to put more into her than just his fingers.

Ed thought about this scene countless times on his excursions West: feeling her body shamelessly as she grabbed onto him for dear life. When he was fifteen, he told himself he would never be like Mustang, and yet here he was, a sex-crazed idiot.

His finger went from agonizingly slow to pumping inside her. Nonetheless, it only reminded her of something else that could be doing the job, and pleasing him, too.

“Ed... Ed, you can go in me,” she half-pleaded.

He wanted to. Bad. The rub of sex, however, as he has learned, was that he’d explode before she would have a chance to reach orgasm.

“I want you to finish first,” he said, wisely.

Now he was using two hands. One gave her clit attention, the other continued to dip inside. As he used her breast as a pillow, he looked down, eyes stern and forehead crinkling with focus.

As she writhed under him, he looked up to observe her face. He could watch that pretty face make expressions of painful bliss for hours.

Her back curled. She was getting close. He made sure he kept the same urgent pace. She grabbed his arm, giving him a look of desperation. Ed returned her look with eyes a darker gold than normal, clouded by lust. Lust was the one sin Father recreated that he never fully understood until he experienced it in married life. Nothing else mattered. He was able to completely detach from his logical brain. All he wanted was to make Winry moan and enjoy her body. The outside world didn’t exist. Lust was a bitch, because it was embarrassing to reduce his brain to a dirty, primitive mush. He used to feel guilty after, and he didn’t know why.

“ _Oh._..” was all she could muster as her walls constricted. She mouthed voiceless sweet nothings to Ed, panting and squirming.

Ed bit his lip, boring his eyes into her as he watched her cum. Her arms and legs went limp. He would let her recover if his balls weren’t screaming for release. He shed his boxers faster than he could think.

On top of her again, he lined up his dick with her opening. Slowly, he pushed his throbbing head past her lips. There was a lot of resistance, but it wasn’t as bad as usual considering how lubricated she was. Ed was right about it feeling awesome.

Winry’s mouth gaped open at the feeling of being filled. She looked down between their bodies, watching his shaft make its snug fit as his head disappeared inside her. Ed was grabbing onto the back of her thighs, fingers digging into her supple skin. His breaths were shaky. She knew this Ed was one she didn’t see often. Admittedly, it turned her on.

Ed’s hand went from her thigh to her boob, giving it a firm tug. With heated cheeks he played with her breasts, kneading and massaging them while he was pulling out and pushing in, acclimating her to his girth.

While inside her, Ed didn’t know it was possible to grow even more than his erection had previously been. The first few thrusts were uncomfortable for Winry, but it wasn’t long before he got into his groove.

He took hold of her hips, the ventral face of his body grinding against hers. The muscles in his butt contracted as he pushed in as deep as he could. With no blankets to cover him, his ass was exposed, tight with pent up tension as he drove in and out of her.

“Ed...” Winry reached out to the muscular nape of his neck. “Oh, Ed, I love you...”

With his face buried into her neck, he released a soft grunt in response. His brain could hardly put together words.

For a moment, they both noticed the bird songs outside, perfectly suited to their bliss. He closed and opened his mouth, noting how dry it felt from it hanging open. As his member was pleased, his lungs were thirsty for air.

Ed humped her shamelessly into the mattress. He dragged his mouth over her face, sloppily finding her lips for a kiss. The air sucking moved to their noses, sounds of shallow inhales and exhales filling the room. As much as they tried not to be noisy while in the act, their bodies acted on their own.

What’s more, Winry could hear sounds escape as he plunged into her moisture with a resounding _squish._

Ed felt great, but some part of his masculinity knew he would feel even better if she came again for him. Somehow, he had become obsessed with that goal, though he knew it was difficult to accomplish via vaginal sex. He needed to let go of that for now, because he was getting close to his release.

For Winry, sex felt like pulling on a string. Tension builds. The pull sends vibrational waves down it, but it is too durable to snap. It was an experience both addictive and confusing.

As Winry rode his pelvis, each pound was punctuated with a small moan. She hugged him, he kissed her cheek, she combed his fingers into where his golden hair met at his ponytail. This was the most exotic expression of love, one that Ed could never understand until now. It was raw action, brute expression, without need of words between two lovers. It was how they could create life. He and Winry could bring a whole human being into the world from this.

He started to shiver. His balls tightened.

“Fuckin’.... _er... nnn_..” Ed sounded, climbing to his peak.

It was no use. He couldn’t hold back any longer. The next time he pushed his dick into her, that would be the end of it.

“God damn it!” he cursed, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

A storm of fireworks exploded from his skull. Below, white fluid spewed from his tip. Millions of little half-Eds swam through Winry’s cervical canal, eager in their journey through their new female home.

The bird songs grew louder. The new morning sun shone on their limp bodies. Winry watched her husband’s shoulders quake as he struggled to catch his breath. She wiped his bangs from the layer of sweat on his forehead, and he cracked an appreciative smile. Relieving her of his weight, he turned on his back, but pulled her with him. She snuggled into his broad chest, kissing where his heart was.

Little did they know, there was a fertilization moment set to occur. Of the little swimmers carrying Ed’s DNA, there was to be one victor.

Spring was here.


End file.
